A Better Life
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were blessed with a baby girl soon after Naraku’s death, now it’s 12 years later and the girl doesn’t even know her father, because her mother thinks it would be safer in the modern world, but what happens when she learns the truth? If
1. How Things Are

Title: A Better Life

Description: Inuyasha and Kagome were blessed with a baby girl soon after Naraku's death, now it's 12 years later and the girl doesn't even know her father, because her mother thinks it would be safer in the modern world, but what happens when she learns the truth? If she can ever get it out of her mother first.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: How Things Are

The sound of the vacuum filled the house as the girl cleaned the carpet. After a bit her mother stuck her head in, in a hurried rush, "That's fine Naoke, could you come help me with the food?"

The daughter nodded her head and clicked the vacuum off with her foot before putting it away. She entered the kitchen to find her mother working over the stove stirring something.

"Put these appetizers in that tray on the table please dear," spoke her mother.

Naoke sighed sadly as she did what she was told to. It was a sad day after all and instead of the family talking about it, they were busy with the preparations instead. Then as Naoke sat the tray on the table the phone rang.

"Naoke will you get that?" her mother asked going around the kitchen like a turkey with its head cut off.

Naoke sighed again as she went to answer it. After a few seconds she pulled the phone from her ear, "Grams, it's for you," she hollered.

"Naoke, what have I told you about yelling in the house," her mother warned before getting back to her work.

Naoke rolled her eyes slightly. Then her grandmother came down the stairs. You could tell she had been crying, but she masked it with an appreciative smile, "Thank you Naoke, uh Kagome have you got everything almost ready?" she asked holding the phone with the mouth piece covered.

Naoke looked over to see her mother give her grams a kind smile, "Almost mom," she replied.

Her mother nodded before talking into the phone. Naoke looked from her grandmother to mother, both seemed to mask their pain. She hated when people did that. Finally she stormed out and ran up the stairs to her room.

Her grandmother had said bye to the person on the phone and hung up, looking at Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath before following her daughter.

Kagome knocked on her daughter's door, but didn't get a reply. That didn't stop her and she entered anyway. Naoke was on her bed with her stuffed cat in her arms, her back towards the door.

"Naoke, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"What do you think?" she replied coldly before turning to her mother showing her that she had been crying, "Gramps is gone, uncle Souta is off to college and doesn't give a crap about this family anymore."

"That's not true," Kagome started, but when her daughter started again she shut her mouth.

"You and grams are the only real family I have left and that's falling apart," she looked down at her cat before shaking her head and tossing it aside.

Kagome knew it was going to be hard on her the minute she decided to stay in the modern era. She stared at her daughter debating on what to say, she wasn't the best person for comforting talks. Usually she would get the advice for the real hard stuff from her own mother. But she was willing to try anyway.

She went over and sat next to her daughter, "Naoke, I'm so sorry all this happened," she took a deep breath as her daughter stared at her with watery eyes, "I know this has been hard on you and I want you to know that I'll always be here for you."

Naoke chuckled sarcastically and shook her head, "No," she said, "you won't."

Kagome frowned confused and hurt, "What?" she asked.

"You won't, how can you say that, everyone disappears eventually, there's still so much I don't understand," said Naoke.

Kagome wrapped her arm around her, "I know," she kissed her on the top of the head, "I know."

They stayed that way for a little bit before Kagome spoke again, "We should get downstairs and get ready for the mourners, they'll be here soon and then we can talk, ok?"

Naoke gave a small nod, "Gramps is still with us," Kagome told her, "his spirit and historical stories of family tradition will always be with us," she gave a small laugh remembering how he was. Naoke laughed a little too. Then Kagome got serious, "if we remember him as he was." Naoke gave her mother a hug before both of them got up and headed downstairs. It was going to be a long depressing day.

A/N: so how is it so far, I know it's kind of sad and blah right now, but it should get better, please R&R and please no flames, thanks;) btw for the daughter's name I just pronounce it Na-o-kee instead of Na-o-kay, wasn't sure about it, but I like the first way better.


	2. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies

Naoke with her light blue school bag over her shoulder took the steps that would lead her home. It had been an exhausting previous day with a lot of emotion. It was part of their tradition that the family of the deceased holds a memorial in their home and celebrates the passing into the next life and pray for a safe journey. Naoke herself didn't see much to celebrate though.

Afterwards, like her mother had promised, they sat down in the living room just the two of them and talked. There wasn't much talk about Naoke's feelings though and her mother seemed to change the subject which she tried talking about family. If anything this had made things worse for Naoke, it was if her mother was shutting her out of something.

She shook her head from all the random thoughts invading her mind before going inside the house.

"Oh Naoke welcome home, would you like me to fix you a snack," asked her grandmother coming down the stairs with a load of laundry.

"No thanks," she looked around the house and with a knowing expression said; "mom's gone isn't she?"

Her grandmother looked uncomfortable with the question, but then smiled, "Yes, she went out for a bit, she should be home soon," and trying to change the subject like everyone did around the place said, "do you have any homework?"

"Yeah, I'll get on it as soon as possible," Naoke told her before heading upstairs, stomping a little as she went. It hadn't been the first time her mother had just gone off like that and it frustrated her to no end more every time she did it. Why couldn't she be a normal mother who cared about spending more time with her only child?

Naoke went to her room and roughly shut her door behind her. She went to her desk and sat down, pulling out her books, notepad and pencil. She looked around the room, it seemed so quiet and empty, like her life was most of the time and she never knew why.

She opened her math book and glanced at the arranged numbers and symbols on the page. But though she tried concentrating she couldn't help let her mind wonder on everything else. She tapped her pencil on the desk frustrated.

Then to her surprise a fat orange and black fat furry cat leapt onto her desk and began licking himself.

"Kibou," Naoke said annoyed, "how many times do I have to tell you to stay off my desk while I'm working," placing him onto the floor. Kibou gave a confused meow. According to her mom, they once had a cat named Buyo, but he died when she was real young so they got a new cat especially for her. Though much like Kibou's predecessor, he was lazy and meowed a lot.

Naoke took a deep breath and started to look at her homework again, but out of the corner of her eye she saw out the window that her mom coming towards the front door with her traveling bag with her. Frowning she left the room, a curious Kibou following her.

Downstairs she saw her mother and grams talking by the door.

"Naoke, hey sweetie," greeted her mom with a smile.

Naoke stopped at the middle step with a determined gaze, "Where were you mom?" she asked with an expecting expression.

Kagome paused thinking of how to answer, "I was just out, sometimes I like to get out of the house and go to the park, shop and things," she smiled innocently. Naoke wished she had a mom that acted, well more like a mom than a horny teenager sneaking out of the house to hook up with a guy.

"Fine," was all she said and returned to her room. Kagome looked at her mother guiltily and her mom wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"I'm such a horrible mother," Kagome told her.

Her mother shook her head, "No you're not, you're doing what you think is best for her dear, that's what any mother wants." If that was true, why did Kagome still feel horrible?

That night Naoke had fallen asleep pretty quickly considering all her confusion and thoughts. She was almost in deep sleep when she felt a hand brush her cheek lightly. She frowned with her eyes still closed, who was disturbing her sleep.

Then whoever it was stopped, causing her to open her eyes. She saw a blur of red, because her eyes were adjusting, but no one was there. The blur had went out of the opened window, which she swore was closed last time she checked. Frowning, she got up to close it. But before she had time to she heard the sliding of a door, but as she looked out saw nothing unusual. She closed her window and got back into her bed, completely confused now.

The sound had been the shrine door.

A/N: oh my goodness, it's getting good huh, lol, well what do you think, I had some interuptions on this chapter, have you ever had a pet that just wouldn't leave you alone when you're trying to type out a story lol, anyway, please review


	3. Stranger by my Bed

Chapter 3: Stranger by my Bed

Naoke ran her brush through her long black hair, staring at herself in the mirror with her very light brown eyes. Ever since she had woke up she thought back to during the night when the stranger had touched her cheek. She placed her brush back on her desk and come to the conclusion that it was all a dream and not worth discussing.

Later that same day-

"So you're mom wont talk to you about whatever it is," Naoke's friend Emi asked as they sat for lunch at school.

"No," Naoke said getting a bite of her sandwich, "all she does when I mention my past or anything she changes the subject, I don't know, she's keeping something from me and that's all I know."

Naoke grabbed another bite from her tray to eat, "I've even tried talking to her about my father, that's when she really avoids the topic," she shook her head.

"Maybe your dad's a psycho," Emi replied half teasing.

Naoke snorted sarcastically, "I don't know, I've never met him."

Emi was surprised, like it was the most abnormal thing, "Really, ever?"

Naoke just shook her head as she got a drink.

"Wow," Emi said, "you know there's ways to look up who your father is," she told her taking a sip of her own drink.

 Naoke froze and looked at her friend, "What?"

"Yeah, I knew this other girl who didn't know her father either and she went to the library and kept researching until she finally found out, worked for her," Emi shrugged as she finished.

Naoke thought about this then shook her head, "No, I'm going to try and talk to my mom again."

"I don't know," said Emi, "she seems set on keeping you from knowing anything about him."

After school as soon as Naoke got home she dropped her bag by the front door and entered the living room to find her mom and grandmother sitting on the couch having herbal tea and chatting. She was a little surprised to see her mother home because wherever she went she would go during school time.

"Mom, can I talk to you," Naoke asked.

Kagome looked at her mother and she nodded that it was a good idea before getting up and leaving. Kagome smiled and patted the sofa for her to join her.

Naoke took a deep breath before sitting beside her then she turned to her, "Mom, please tell me about dad and where you go when I'm not here, like are you going to see him?"

Kagome looked a little stunned, what was with all the questions?

"I told you that I like going out sometimes," Kagome answered.

While she tried covering up Naoke shook her head and closed her eyes disappointingly, "No, that's not what I meant, I know you're keeping something from me and I want to know what."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had come across over the years, "Sweetie, you know I love you and everything I do is to protect you, so just drop it," she gave her a stern look.

Naoke frowned slightly, not knowing how to respond.

Kagome casually got up and walked into the kitchen to leave a totally confused Naoke sitting on the couch in ponder.

'Was she trying to protect me from my father,' Naoke thought.

That night Naoke had the same dream again where all she saw when she woke up was something red escaping her window and she was beginning to get a little freaked now. This was no dream, she had concluded this time.

Naoke hurried downstairs the next morning, her bag slung over her shoulder, she was going to be late for school.

"Good morning dear, would you like breakfast," her mother greeted her downstairs.

"No thanks I'm late," she was almost to the door, hearing her grandmother tease to her mother about how she was so much like her, but then she remembered her dream. She suddenly stopped and saw her mother and grandmother stop laughing and looking confused at her for her sudden hesitation.

"Mom, something weird has been going on, for the past two nights I've felt someone touch my cheek and for the past two nights when I wake up I see a blur of red and my window is opened and then I see nothing else strange afterwards, it's really weird," Naoke explained.

Kagome glanced at her mom, "Perhaps you've been stressing because of the exams coming up and you're seeing things in your sleep."

Naoke nodded, that actually made since, she had been stressed with not only exams, but all the secrets.

And without another word, but just a wave, Naoke left the house.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh and looked at her mom with an annoyed look. She stomped off and grabbed her traveling bag before going to the door, "I'll be back mother," she told her with greeted teeth before leaving and heading straight for the family shrine. Kagome was so pissed that she didn't even close the front door.

Her mother watched as she got to the family shrine and slid the door back angrily. Kagome's mom sighed before going inside and closing the door. All this stress couldn't be good on them.

A/N: I know the chapters are short, sorry, sometimes that's just how I like doing things, but anyway, how was it, please review, thanks;) and yes Inuyasha will be in it more.


	4. What's Going On?

Chapter 4: What's Going On?

"Kagome," said Sango as they walked to the well. But Kagome didn't have time for pleasantries. Still stomping she marched right up to Inuyasha, who was ahead of Miroku and Sango and slapped him. Right after she did she felt a little guilty for it though. Inuyasha rubbed his cheek and with a frown asked, "What was that for?" in an angry tone.

Kagome glanced at Miroku and Sango for the first time since arriving there before looking back at Inuyasha, "How dare you," she said.

Inuyasha frowned even more, "WHAT?" he yelled.

"Lady Kagome," said a small voice behind Miroku and Sango. It was a girl about six who started for Kagome. Miroku held out his staff to stop his daughter. Soon four other children ranging from five to ten joined the small girl behind their parents. Miroku and Sango taught their children respects and to call Kagome, Lady Kagome.

"You went and saw Naoke didn't you," Kagome said staring right into his eyes, ignoring everything else.

"Uh oh," Miroku said under his breath.

"Yeah, I did," Inuyasha snapped back, "she's my daughter; you can't just keep her from me."

"We talked about this," Kagome shot back in a defensive and offended tone.

"Yeah, but you said nothing about going in her window and watching her sleep," Inuyasha said calming his voice.

"She saw you Inuyasha," Kagome said, "You're losing your touch."

Kagome then walked back to the well, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "Kagome," he then stopped and glared at Miroku and Sango. The two looked away, Miroku at the ground and Sango the sky, like they hadn't heard anything.

"Would you get out of here," Inuyasha rather demanded roughly.

Miroku huddled the kids together and took them away from the area as Sango gave a comforting smile to Kagome since she was so stressed looking and a warning look to Inuyasha before following her family.

"Kagome, you and Naoke are everything to me, it was so hard for me to let the two of you go and now we're having problems with us because of it, it's ridiculous, like I can't even protect my own daughter."

"Inuyasha," she looked at him again, now with tears, "you're name has been spreading around the feudal era ever since Naraku was killed, your decedents are in danger, I can't risk our daughter and I know it's hard for you not to know her, but I can't…." she trailed off as her crying worsened.

Inuyasha stood there, debating on what to do, and then he wrapped her in a hug just like he used to do.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say so he just hugged her. As they pulled away Kagome said, "This hasn't been easy on me either."

Inuyasha looked away; at least she got to see her every day.

"I can't tell her," Kagome said all of a sudden, "she can't know and risk coming here, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to protect her."

Inuyasha did remember saying that, but it was driving him crazy, knowing the end was near with Naraku made it much better because he knew he was going to get a real family, couldn't he change his mind?

But then he looked into Kagome's eyes, she had protected their daughter for this long and did a good job of it so far, "Fine, but do you have to keep her from knowing who her father is?" it seemed a little unfair.

"The less she knows about this world, the better," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha looked away again. Kagome already felt bad about the whole thing, but her instincts were telling her to stick with the plan. She kissed him on the cheek as his head was turned. He looked at her, "I love you," she said. Inuyasha was surprised, she hadn't told him that in a while, not since all the tension between them.

Inuyasha took his hand and stroked Kagome's cheek gently. Kagome closed her eyes and took the feeling in, it was an amazing feeling to be touched and loved by him which reminded her why she feel for him and still loved him through all the hard times.

Since they were doing this all for their daughter they had little time to spend together and when they did most of the time they would fight and everything seemed so complicated and rushed.

Inuyasha enjoyed being so close to her. He began kissing her more passionately. Their mouths moved wildly across one another longing for more. But then she stopped, pulling away with more tears running down her face, tears from knowing she shouldn't be doing this. Inuyasha looked at her with eyes that asked 'What?' but her look was all he needed. What if it led to something and she wounded up pregnant, how could she explain that to Naoke? That wasn't the main reason though, them even kissing would just make them want more.

"I need to go," Kagome said, "I told Naoke that I would pick up groceries and how would that look if I had none when she got home," she chuckled sarcastically at the thought.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead, "Thank you for taking care of her," he caressed her cheek again, "You're such a good mom," he told her sincerely. Kagome started off again, but Inuyasha pulled her back again, "I think Sango has something she wants to tell you," he said with his eyebrows raised and a small smile.

Kagome looked at him curiously. Inuyasha took her by the hand and led her to the village. Sango promised it would only take a minute so while Inuyasha and Miroku tended to the kids outside, Kagome followed Sango inside.

Sango sat down on a pillow on the floor and smiled at Kagome who sat down too. Sango took a deep breath, "Would you like something," she offered.

"Sango spit it out, I have things to do," she said seriously.

"Well Miroku and I are going to be blessed with another bundle of joy," she announced.

Kagome laughed though she was happy for them, "Sango, don't you think you should quit getting yourself pregnant already," she joked.

"Well you know how…" Sango searched for the words as her face got really red from embarrassment, "persuasive Miroku can be."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed through her laughter.

Sango then got serious, "Kagome, I don't know how you do it, what you're doing for your  daughter is amazing, I don't know if I could do it."

"Of course you could Sango," Kagome looked at the door before turning back to her friend, "you love your kids all," Kagome counted mentally, "wow seven of them."

Sango got a 'don't start' look before saying, "You're lucky you have one, you really are."

"Let's just hope they don't form an evil riot one day," Kagome joked talking about the band of seven.

Sango got what she meant, "Kagome," she said looking at her like she couldn't believe she just said that.

"No I'm really happy for you two," Kagome stood, "and I have to go, take care Sango," she said then left.

Miroku was coming in, "Give her a break huh Miroku," Kagome said as she passed him. Miroku looked very confused before entering the hut leaving Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I have to go," Kagome said, "bye Inuyasha."

"Bye Kagome," Inuyasha said as she watched her leave and back into the well.

A/N: so how was this chapter? And FYI they built a small village closer to the well so that when Kagome went there it would be easier. Please review, thanks;)


	5. Holding on to the Truth

Chapter 5: Hanging on the Truth

"I'm home," Naoke called as she entered the house. Kagome poked her head from the kitchen, "Hello Naoke, would you like a snack, I got your favorite from the store today," she asked with a smile.

Naoke stared at her mom in thought, "Um, sure, but can we have a serious talk while we eat?"

Kagome looked around debating this, but then with a fake smile she said, "Sure dear."

Naoke nodded before taking her school bag up to her room. Kagome come from the kitchen into the hall area where she thought about what she would say to her daughter. She thought back on the encouraging words from her mother, Inuyasha and Sango about being a good mother or how Sango put it being amazing what she was doing for her.

Kagome wasn't so sure it was so amazing, keeping Naoke from knowing her father and the world she was technically born into. Kagome began flashbacking on that day.

-FLASHBACK-

"She's beautiful," Inuyasha said staring down at the little baby wrapped snuggly in a warm blanket. Kagome smiled as big as she was able down at the baby she had just given birth to only minutes ago. Kagome tiredly rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as she gazed down at their daughter finally replying, "Yeah, she is."

Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome's head sweetly, "What should we call her?" he asked.

"Naoke," was Kagome's only reply.

Inuyasha smiled, "Perfect," then he reached down and Kagome handed the bundle over to him. Inuyasha's smile widened, "Naoke," he cooed making Kagome laugh a little, never seeing him cooing at anything.

Naoke opened her brown eyes and looked up at Inuyasha for the first time since she had been asleep in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha could have sworn she smiled a little at him as she stretched her little arms up in his grasp. Kagome was loving the scene; all of it from her daughter to Inuyasha holding her was beautiful.

"You're always going to be daddy's little girl," Inuyasha told Naoke, "Because I love you so much."

Kagome smiled though she was starting to cry from happiness, Inuyasha noticed and asked, "Are you ok?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I'm just emotional and happy."

Something had also pulled at the back of Kagome's mind, but tried her best to stop thinking about the future. Her and Inuyasha had been talking about Naoke's safety and she hated to think what she might have to do later on, hopefully nothing bad will happen and they could stay there with Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said pulling her from her thoughts. Kagome shook her head and smiled up at Inuyasha, "I'm ok," she assured him, then rubbed her finger against Naoke's soft little chubby cheek vowing silently to always protect her.

Inuyasha carefully handed Naoke back to her mother and as he did Kagome stared sadly at Inuyasha. Soon Miroku, Sango and Shippo came into the hut for a few minutes so they could see the new arrival. Kagome watched as Sango held him, Shippo on her shoulder to see Naoke better and Miroku beside her. Then she heard a voice.

"Mom," Kagome heard a voice.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Mom," the voice called again as Kagome come out of the flashback. She looked up to see Naoke staring expectantly at her at the top of the stairs, "Well are you coming?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah," replied Kagome, "just let me get the snacks."

"O..k," said Naoke before going back to her room.

Kagome went in the kitchen and fixed them Naoke's favorite crackers before heading upstairs. Naoke was on her bed when Kagome entered her room, looking rather excited.

Kagome paused taking in her smile, perhaps she should tell her about Inuyasha, she had a right to know.

Kagome joined her daughter on her bed, she looked like she was about to jump up and down on her bed with excitement. Naoke grabbed a cracker all the while staring at her mother, "So," she said taking a bite, "tell me who my father really is, I mean I've been really wanting to know and I don't know why all of a sudden."

Kagome took a deep breath, knowing that question was coming. Naoke bit her lip while she smiled as she nodded for her to spit it out already.

Kagome hesitated as she looked into her daughter's eyes, the only real trace of Inuyasha resemblance were her eyes. Due to the fact Inuyasha's were lighter than hers; Naoke got a pair of really light brown yellowy eyes. She was surprised a little when she was born with no dog ears, but she suspected that since she had mostly human blood and only a small portion of dog demon blood there, she wasn't born with demon features. The she started thinking about what Inuyasha said about it not being fair to keep her from at least knowing him.

Naoke's smile finally fell, "Mom," she said waving her hand in front of her face, "you were going to tell me something," she said hopeful.

Kagome gave her a small smile. How can she deny her, her father, but then again how could she not protect her like she vowed to do when she was born?

"No," Kagome replied sympathetically, "I don't think you should know anything about your father, I'm sorry."

Naoke frowned confused and hurt at her, "I can't believe you, I can't believe I trusted you," she said then stood.

"Naoke, please don't…" Kagome started, but Naoke shook her head before running out of her room.

"Naoke," Kagome called standing up ready to go after her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naoke yelled and Kagome immediately stopped. But then heard the front door open and she ran out of Naoke's room to see her mother entering confused and Naoke running past her crying.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Kagome asked her mother.

"I didn't know I was supposed to," she replied watching as her daughter come down the steps, "what's going on?"

"Naoke thought I was going to tell her about Inuyasha, but I couldn't," Kagome started to cry herself, "I just couldn't do it."

Her mother pulled her into a comforting hug, "You're doing what you think is best, Naoke will understand someday, you just have to be patient with her."

As they pulled apart, Kagome shook her head, "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"I know dear," her mother gave her a small smile, "come on, let's have some herbal tea," she told her daughter with her arm around her she led her to the living room.

"Now, you sit and take it easy and I'll make the tea," her mother told her as Kagome sat down on the sofa.

Though tea sounded really good at the moment, Kagome couldn't help, but wonder how things would go if she had told Naoke.

A/N: ok, I know Kagome is just trying to protect her, but who is starting to not like her for it, lol, just kidding, anyway, please review and I'm thinking of having at least one more flashback, just to explain things more, hope you guys don't mind, thanks for all the reviews though, they're greatly appreciated.


	6. Naoke's Mission

Chapter 6: Naoke's Mission

"What? So you changed your mind," Emi said as she followed Naoke into the library.

"Yeah, if my mom won't tell me I'll find him myself," Naoke sighed at the thought, thinking it pathetic to have to do so. They went straight for the genealogy section of the huge library.

"I thought you said you don't even know his name," Emi pointed out as the arrived in the small room.

Naoke started going through the books, "I don't, but maybe we can find me or my mom and that will tell us something, it's all I have Emi."

Emi nodded and helped Naoke go through the books and papers that listed thousands of people, dead and alive. Naoke grabbed a book that looked promising, but when she went to the table, sat down and looked through it, she realized it wasn't what she was looking for. After about ten books later, Naoke was ready to give up, closing her eyes and shaking her head in defeat. She then remembered the old newspapers there and hurried over to them.

"Naoke," Emi said frowning in confusion.

Naoke darted her eyes over the dates on the papers and finally grabbed a few. She sat down next to her friend and looked through the obituaries.

"Maybe he's not alive; maybe it will have our names for the families of the deceased."

Emi shook her head, knowing it was useless, but she didn't want to make her friend feel worse, she knew that a part of her knew it was useless too.

Naoke finally gave up and just stared blankly at the papers in front of her. She quietly got up, grabbing the papers and putting them back.

"I'm sorry," Emi told her friend.

--

Meanwhile

"She's growing up Kagome, she'll almost be a teenager, she just wants to know these things," Kagome's mother said.

"I think I just need some time alone mom," said Kagome as she got up from the couch, sat her tea on the coffee table and left the house.

She headed towards the sacred tree where she did most of her thinking alone. Her mother used to tell her a long time ago that the tree always seemed to help when she had doubts or just needed peace of mind and as Kagome grew into an adult she realized the same thing.

She stopped and looked over at the family shrine. Every time she did she got a mix of emotions. Her destiny had started in that shrine, it was her way of getting to Inuyasha and her friends and it always brought back the memories of her grandfather which she still missed. Most important though it was where she had started her family and unfortunately where she had split them up.

-Flashback-

Kagome held Naoke as the one and a half year old saddled onto her mother's side. Inuyasha stood by trying to get the courage to say goodbye. They were close to the well and had to hurry because a demon was after him and his precious daughter.

"Go ahead Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled back as he held his staff steadily in front of him, "We'll take care of the demon."

Inuyasha stared at his daughter with a sad expression. He turned as he saw his friends battling with the ferocious looking demon he turned back as Sango yelled, "Hiraikotsu," and let go of her weapon to occupy the demon.

The sound of the boomerang rang through Inuyasha's brain, telling him he had to hurry.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome told him with tears in her eyes.

"Promise me you will protect her," Inuyasha said stroking the back of Naoke's head with his hand as he stared at his daughter.

"I promise," Kagome said with a nod. She handed her to her father with more tears. Inuyasha hugged Naoke close to him, "I love you," he said as a tear escaped him, "I hope one day we can see each other again."

Sango looked back at the family with a grim expression as Miroku took over; it killed her to see her friends having to go through this. Inuyasha kissed the top of Naoke's head before handing her back to Kagome.

The demon knocked Miroku aside causing Sango to come to his aid. Time was running out. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips then she turned and ran towards the well as quick as she could, knowing he would be able to take care of himself. Inuyasha took a deep breath watching them leave with a dismal look. He closed his eyes fighting back his tears.

"Dada," Naoke cried sorrowfully as she stretched out her tiny hands over Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha turned to the demon with rage. It had started, the search for Inuyasha and his daughter and the only option was for Kagome to take her away from the place, to protect her.

Sango got a nod from Inuyasha and as soon as she helped Miroku out of the way he lifted up his sword to use the wind scar. Kagome didn't even look back as the wind scar cut through the ground and destroyed the demon completely. Naoke stopped crying a little in awe as it was the last thing she saw her father do before Kagome dropped through the well, holding onto her firmly.

-End of Flashback -

Kagome hated the way things turned out and she hated knowing that her daughter had cried for him and called out for him. She hated that Naoke had only learned to say 'dada' only a few times before she had to be carried away from him.

She took a deep breath as she continued to the tree. She sat down on the bench in front of the mighty tree and looked up in thought.

-Flashback-

It was a beautiful spring day and one year old Naoke was getting her first lesson of walking from her two proud parents. She was dressed in a cute pink flowery short sleeve shirt and matching shorts and cute little white tennis shoes that Kagome had got her from her time.

"That's it, come to mommy," Kagome cooed as Inuyasha held Naoke steady by the sacred tree. Naoke smiled at her mother as Inuyasha let her go. Naoke cautiously took a few steps to get the hang of it, wobbling in the process. Kagome laughed a little at the cuteness.

"You can do it Naoke," Inuyasha encouraged behind her.

"Come on," Kagome persisted with a smile.

"Ma..ma," Naoke said as she stretched her hands towards her wearily making her way there. Kagome's smile widened with pride, her daughter was walking.

Finally Naoke made it all the way to her mother and Kagome scooped her up in a hug, "That's my big girl, you walked," she congratulated her with a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha walked over and picked Naoke up and held her up in the air above him, smiling up at her, "You did it Naoke, daddy's so proud of you." Naoke laughed happily at all the attention she was receiving.

-End of Flashback-

Kagome rubbed the tears from her eyes as she noticed her daughter angrily walking up the stairs and heading to the house. Kagome quickly got up and followed her, "Naoke," she called, but her daughter kept going.

Naoke opened the door and went in the house and Kagome went inside before she had the chance to get the door shut in her face.

"Naoke," Kagome said again.

Finally Naoke turned, "How come there isn't any information about dad in the library, huh mom?"

Kagome was shocked to hear her say 'dad' instead of 'my father' like she always used to do, but then realized what she said, "You tried looking for him?"

"Yeah, so," Naoke challenged.

"So, I told you to leave it alone, you're supposed to do what I say, I'm your mother," Kagome shot back.

"Yeah it's ok for you to lie to me though, why isn't there anything about who my father is in the library?" Naoke asked again.

"That's none of your concern," Kagome told her trying to remain calm.

"None of my concern," Naoke couldn't believe her, "this is my dad we're talking about, my father, the guy that got you knocked up to have me," Naoke said bluntly.

"Young lady, where have you learned to talk like that," Kagome asked her all motherly.

Naoke shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well it wasn't from this family, so I want you to stop talking like that," Kagome ordered.

"Yes mom, but don't you see it's all about family, I just want to know mine, I mean I couldn't find my dad or grandparents, aunts, uncles cousins, nothing," Naoke said frustrated.

"Well you can stop," Kagome told her.

"Why are you going to tell me something," Naoke asked hopeful.

Kagome shook her head, "No."

Naoke slumped, "Right, I mean how do I know you're not keeping siblings from me too."

Kagome squinted her eyes and gave her a look, "No, you are my one and only child, I promise."

"I just want to know my father, my grandparents, all my aunts, uncles, cousins I might be missing out on."

"Look Naoke you have me, your grams and uncle, that's all you need to worry about, ok, you'll understand when you're older."

Kagome started to walk off, hoping to end the discussion, "I don't want to understand when I'm older, I want to now!" Naoke almost yelled.

Kagome turned and saw the determination in her eyes, the same determined look that she had when she promised Inuyasha to protect and the same look he gave her in return to protect his family. She then saw both of them in Naoke's eyes. Then a sudden thought crossed Naoke's mind and she frowned, "Wait," she flashed back on all those times her mother wasn't there when she was at school.

"You see him don't you," Naoke questioned Kagome with an unbelievable expression, how could she not have seen it before.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You go out and see my father when I'm not here, I can't believe I thought you actually go to the park or shop, you're with him, but you don't want me to go anywhere near him," Naoke couldn't believe it, her mother had really betrayed her trust this time.

"Naoke…" Kagome started, but Naoke stopped her, "Just tell me the truth for once, do you see him when I'm not here?"

Kagome had lied so many times to her already and though her brain told her to lie again her heart took over and she nodded.

Naoke opened her mouth and wanted to cry in disgust. She was even more confused and all she felt like doing was running away. So she did. Turning quickly she left the house. She started running for the steps that would lead her to the city when she saw her cat, Kibou, pawing at the shrine door.

Curiosity told her to check it out, but she knew she wasn't allowed in the shrine. But curiosity got the best of her and she looked back to see if her mom was following her. She figured her mother wanted to give her time to cool off. So without hesitating she ran over to her cat and picked him up. She opened the door and looking back one last time stepped inside.

Naoke took in her surroundings of the old shrine and her eyes fell on a well that was in the middle of the room. She heard a voice that startled her.

"You want to know more about your family," the voice asked.

Naoke frowned as her eyes widened, knowing it had to be the weirdest thing to happen to her.

"I can show you your family, I can show you your destiny," the small voice said from the well. Naoke seemed to be drawn by the oddness, though she was desperate for answers.

Kibou squirmed in her grasp and finally clawed his way from her arms and ran out of the shrine, frightened by the whole thing.

This had brought Naoke to reality and she stopped, "Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm your friend, I know your mother and father's and I want to know you, I can tell you want you want to know, all you have to do is come near the well," the voice explained.

Naoke easily walked down the last couple of steps before stopping at the well.

"Kibou," Kagome asked as he ran inside. She looked near the front door with a confused expression.

"That's it, it's been so long since I've seen you, I can't wait to see you again," the voice said.

Naoke finally made it to the well and peered over the side. A gush of wind whipped from it and forced the door shut with a slam.

Kagome ran to the front door, "Oh no," she said knowing it was the shrine door, "Naoke," she called, but didn't receive an answer.

"Don't be afraid, I'm your friend, I'm your family's friend," the voice called. Naoke finally put her hands on the well.

Kagome got a bad feeling.

-Flashback-

Two-year old Naoke tried seeing over the well as she placed her hands on it, "Well," Naoke said.

"No Naoke," Kagome said grabbing her and rushing out of the shrine.

Naoke looked at her mother confused, "Listen to me Naoke, you must never go in here ever again, ok," she then hugged her before going back inside.

-End of Flashback-

"Naoke no," Kagome said hurrying to the shrine.

Naoke climbed into the well and disappeared within it.

A/N: ok, I'm tired of writing right now and it's late so yeah, hope you're enjoying the story and please read my new one 'When Destiny Crumbles' please oh and review please:)

Btw do you mind the flashbacks, I don't think I'll have too many more if any, just curious.


	7. Owner of the Voice

Chapter 7: Owner of the Voice

Naoke screamed as she kept falling farther through the well instead of reaching the bottom. Finally she did hit the bottom of the well. She looked around totally speechless now, what they heck just happened to her?

"There you are, all you need to do now is climb up the vines," a woman's voice from above told her.

Naoke looked up to see someone leaning over the well, looking down at her. Naoke took a deep breath, she already gotten this far, wherever she was. She went to the well wall and grabbed hold of the vines that attached themselves firmly against it. She gulped before climbing up, a determined expression etched on her face.

Finally she arrived at the top and climbed out. First she looked around at her surroundings amazed; she was no longer in the shrine.

"Where are we?" she asked wide eyed.

"Now that's not important is it, what's important is that you find out who your father is, right?" the woman said in a kind voice.

Naoke then got a look at the woman that supposedly knew more about her than she did. She had long brown hair and kind brow eyes. She wore a traditional looking kimono and carried a golden colored staff.

Naoke frowned at her appearance, finding her get up odd, "Who are you and how do you know my parents?"

The woman smiled, "I thought you wanted to know who your father is, not who I am?"

Naoke looked away, she had a point, "Fine, what can you tell me about my father?"

"Plenty," the woman said with a kind smile then held up the staff. Electricity sparked from the staff and a portal began to form in front of them. Naoke's eyes grew even more at the weirdness, perhaps all of this was a weird dream.

She backed up a little and looked back at the well, debating if she should go back in and tell her mother of what happened. 'No' she thought shaking her head, 'I tried to talk to her about my father and she lied to me, this is the only way,' she took a few steps forward, gaining what bravery she could muster.

The woman, still showing a warm smile held out her hand as she stepped near the portal, "Come, all your questions will be answered if you follow me, I promise."

Naoke held out her hand, but tightened it up in hesitation.

"It's alright, I'm your friend, I know your parents, I know how unfair all of this has been for you, I just want to help you," the woman told her.

Naoke frowned a little, it was if she knew that voice from somewhere long ago, a voice she trusted. She looked at the staff and got the same feeling from it too. She reached out her hand and took the woman's.

The woman pulled her slowly to the portal and let her step in. She followed right behind her. The woman stopped and took one last look at the well with a smile before raising the staff and causing the portal to disappear along with her and Naoke.

Soon after Kagome climbed out of the well, "Naoke," she yelled hoping she would hear her and come to her, "Naoke." Kagome closed her eyes, this couldn't be happening, after all the years of keeping her from this place. She ran as fast as she could to the village.

"Inuyasha," she yelled not caring who gave her weird glances.

Inuyasha sat up from his sleep as his ears twitched as they heard Kagome's voice.

"Kagome," he said surprised as he rushed outside.

"Inuyasha," she said breathless as she stopped in front of him. Inuyasha saw she looked distressed and about to faint. He grabbed her to steady her, "Kagome, are you ok?" he asked leading her to the hut porch to sit down.

Kagome looked at him with tears, "Naoke ran off, I heard the shrine door shut; I know she's hear, but I don't know where."

Inuyasha looked at her shocked. Then frowned in thought knowing this day would come, knowing she couldn't last on not knowing the answers to the questions burning inside of her.

Inuyasha stood and kneeled down a little, "Come on, get on my back, we're going to find her, I promise." He wanted to yell at her some for not protecting their daughter like she had promised, mainly because he was so worried, but he figured now wasn't the time for an argument.

"What about the others?" Kagome asked.

"We don't have time to tell them anything, something could happen to Naoke," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome nodded, he was absolutely right, they should find her before a demon does.

A/N: sorry it's so short, but thanks for all the reviews and support, please keep reading on and reviewing :)


	8. Prisoners

Chapter 8: Prisoners

Up on a secluded hill near a small hut a portal appeared out of no where causing the small animals near by to run away in fear. The mysterious woman walked casually out of the portal and looked around with a small smile. Seconds later Naoke stepped out to find that they weren't in the same place they were just moments before.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Naoke asked in amazement.

"That's not important, let's go inside and talk, hmm?" the woman extended her hand towards the hut indicating she wanted Naoke to go first.

Naoke slowly went towards the hut, trying to explain in her head how all of this was happening. She had pinched herself so she knew she couldn't be dreaming. As she walked up to the hut she wondered if her mom knew about the well that was apparently enchanted.

Naoke stopped at the door and looked the hut up and down. She never could explain it, but she always got this bad feeling from something she couldn't trust and as far as she could tell she wasn't getting the feeling at that particular moment. Trusting her instincts she opened the door and walked inside, the woman following her in.

"So I guess this is some other primitive country or something," Naoke commented randomly as she looked around the hut. Everything in it seemed ancient and probably worth quite a few yen where she come from.

"This place is none of your concern, what is your concern is your father and mother," the woman told her as they both sat down on two of the mats laid out on the floor.

Naoke frowned, this woman, whoever she was, didn't seem interested in answering any of her questions besides about her family, perhaps she was a one question only oracle or something.

Naoke waited for her to continue figuring she was about to tell her something she really wanted to know, but she stayed quiet as she prepared something in a giant pot on the fire. Naoke opened her mouth about to tell her to enlighten her of her questions, but shut her mouth, figuring she might drive her into not answering if she kept pestering.

The woman poured some of the concoction in a cup and handed it to Naoke, "Here drink this, you look thirsty."

Naoke took the cup; she was getting a bit dry in the mouth. She looked down at the liquid figuring it to be some kind of herbal tea, it even smelled like tea.

She brought to cup to her lips and slowly tipped the drink into her mouth as the woman stared with a pleased smile.

A few minutes later the woman left the hut glancing back with a mischievous smile. She held up the staff and electricity sparked from the end and formed another portal.

She stepped inside and disappeared with it.

She appeared again in a castle looking hut, except, like the smaller hut, it was secluded. Then she held the staff up in the air and after it sparked a bit she changed her appearance.

Her long brown hair fixed itself into a fancy looking hairs style that was pulled up with blue hair sticks. Her kimono was replaced with a long sapphire blue dress without sleeves and her eyes changed from brown to the same color blue. She simply walked up to the castle and entered smiling with content.

She went through the castle hallways until she stopped at a door. She slid it opened and walked into the room. This room had bars in the back area, as to keep prisoners.

"Well I see you two aren't dead yet, pity," the woman said as she walked over to the caged area. Inside she stared at Miroku and Sango who sat in the far back. Miroku stood protectively in front of Sango, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Where are our children," asked Sango angrily as she stood as well.

"Oh silly me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Aoi," she said to Miroku then turned to Sango, "and your kids are fine, they're sleeping peacefully under my spell back at the village," she explained with a smile.

"If you hurt them," Sango threatened passing Miroku and glaring at Aoi.

"Now why would I do that," Aoi replied sweetly, "I just want a certain half demon named Inuyasha."

Miroku stood back in front of Sango, "Why? What are you after?" he asked hoping to get answers as he glanced at his staff.

Aoi smiled at the staff, "Aw do you want your pretty little weapon back, it's certainly came in handy for me."

"It doesn't make sense," Miroku whispered to Sango, "I don't see how she's using my staff."

Sango glared at Aoi again, afraid with such power she could do some serious damage, "I swear if you hurt my children I will find some way to kill you."

Aoi started laughing then shot electricity from the staff at Sango causing her to slam back into the wall behind her, "Really, I would like to see you try."

"Sango," Miroku rushed to her and kneeled down to check her.

"Tsk tsk, a monk and demon slayer who helped kill the famous Naraku is actually defenseless, it just shows you what power I have," Aoi said with a huge smile, "Oh and by the way, I actually got that brat Naoke, the daughter of that pathetic Inuyasha, who should be waking up from that excellent potion I slipped him," she then laughed evilly at her own smarts.

"The only bad thing is I couldn't find that annoying Kagome who must be back in the modern world, no matter, I shall kill her too and if you two are lucky I'll do it before I kill you," she laughed again before holding up the staff and forming another portal, "I really should get back to the fun, it's so boring here, bye," she said with a smile before leaving into the void.

After she left Sango looked at Miroku who sat there thinking.

"What is it Miroku?" she asked.

"Something isn't right, she shouldn't be able to use my staff, surely not with that kind of power, if at all, it's supposed to be inherited," Miroku looked at Sango with a frown, none of it made any sense.

A/N: sorry to cut it so short, but I was stuck with the Aoi thing, any ideas for future chapters, just review and let me know, even if you don't please review, thanks;) oh and btw Aoi means blue or at least that's what it said on the site and I guess you know why I named her that, lol.


	9. Corruption

A/N: to InuYashaFreak- no, Naoke didn't go with Aoi, she's back at the small hut under her sleep spell.

to Mammaws Angel Baby- I will explain why she trusted her later

If anyone else has any questions or confused about anything I'll either answer through a/ns or it will be explained later in the story, thanks for the reviews :)

Chapter 9: Corruption

Inuyasha stopped right in his tracks scanning the area.

"What is it Inuyasha," asked Kagome as he let her down. Inuyasha wasn't sure, but he didn't like the feeling he was getting from the place all of a sudden.

A portal appeared out of no where and opened up in front of the two causing Inuyasha to stand right in front of Kagome in a protective fashion.

"Inuyasha," said Aoi as she stepped out of the portal with a vicious smile. She laughed, "This is too easy."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha seethed.

Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed she held a very familiar staff, "What are you doing with Miroku's staff?"

"Well after I captured your friends, I took a little souvenir to remember them after I kill them," Aoi said then gave a hardy laugh.

"What did you do to them?" growled Inuyasha angrily.

"Nothing as of yet," Aoi sneered, "Pity they'll have to die because they're your friend and so will everyone you care about," she smiled enjoying this. She raised Miroku's staff and closed her eyes. She opened them to reveal her cold blue eyes as the staff sparked. She smiled wickedly and the staff formed a huge electric spiritual ball which hovered before darting straight for Kagome.

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled moving quickly in front of her and raising his sword to protect them both. Tetsaiga was only inches from Inuyasha's face as the ball tried overpowering him. Inuyasha's feet began to slide against the ground due to the force.

Inuyasha lost his footing and both got thrown backwards. Inuyasha sat up and helped Kagome in a sitting position; both looked up at their new foe.

Aoi looked at the staff in her hand with a broad smile, "What a good little staff, it's time to do my bidding," then she disappeared.

Inuyasha frowned and looked around, "Be careful Kagome, she has some serious powers and she has Miroku's staff."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, after their little spat she was surprised he was being so thoughtful about her safety.

Then they heard Aoi's voice, "I'm surprised you two are so lovey dovey after seeing the two of you go at it, I guess that's the true power of love," her voice dripped with sarcasm on the last few words.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see her floating in air sitting as if on an invisible chair with the staff in one hand and the other on her hip.

"How do you know all this, what are you playing at? Tell me!" Inuyasha had had enough of her and wanted straight answers.

"Now let's see," Aoi started as she placed her hand under her chin that had been on her hip, "let's see what was the reason Kagome come back and asked for your help, oh right, to find that brat of yours that is now being held under my control as we speak," she turned and looked at them with a mischievous half smile.

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha stood with his sword pointed at her, "What did you do to her, if you did something, I'll tear you to shreds," he threatened. Kagome stood beside him glaring at Aoi.

Aoi lowered down on the ground in front of them, her feet hitting the ground with a soft clapped noise.

She smiled, "It was way too easy to manipulate her," she said.

Inuyasha had enough, he raised his sword and despite Kagome's protest because they still needed answers, he swung his sword through the air, "Wind scar."

Aoi gripped onto the staff and whispered, "Protect me."

A brilliant force field surrounded her and absorbed Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but then resumed a frown, how was he supposed to destroy her?

Aoi's smile widened as the force field disappeared, "Do you want to know how I did it, I'll show you," she held up the staff. Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, in case it was a trick. Kagome's mouth gaped as Aoi's appearance changed. Her chestnut colored hair fell past her shoulders, she now wore a light blue and white kimono and her eyes turned brown.

Inuyasha stared at her; it was as if he knew her or at least someone like her. It seemed Kagome felt the same way.

"Aren't I so convincing that I'm a good guy, I am so clever, because you never know what good guy is really lurking inside," she laughed at her own joke before raising the staff and turning back into her other form.

"Now I have a little surprise for you," she caused a portal to form again, "follow me, if you want to see your daughter."

Kagome started for the portal, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand, "Wait, it's a trap."

"Inuyasha, we have to save our daughter, I don't care if it is a trap," she looked in his eyes, was he really serious on not saving her?

"I know that stupid," he said angrily, "I just meant that we'll have to be careful." Kagome nodded. Both followed Aoi into the portal.

"Where is she," Inuyasha demanded as the come out of the portal in front of a small abandon hut.

"Naoke dear," Aoi called, "come out and play with mommy and daddy."

The hut door opened to reveal Naoke standing there staring straight ahead. Aoi turned sharply with a frown at Inuyasha and Kagome and pointed her finger at them, "Your mommy lied to you, told you nothing about your father, the man standing in front of you, because she thought you couldn't handle it, that your world would fall, Inuyasha, Kagome took Naoke away because she knew you couldn't protect her."

Naoke stood there like a zombie, her eyes glazed over.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome then down at the ground with this thought.

"That's not true Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Daddy's little girl couldn't be protected by the one man who has loved her, her entire life and never got the joy out of being with her and getting to love her like a father should," Aoi continued.

Inuyasha balled his fists.

"She should be eliminated," Aoi raised the staff and pointed at Kagome shooting a beam at her. Kagome closed her eyes, but what she felt wasn't the beam going through her it was ground she felt as she fell onto it. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha above her, holding his shoulder from where the beam hit him instead.

"Inuyasha, I thought…," Kagome said relieved and surprised.

Inuyasha stood and glared at Aoi, "Leave Kagome out of this."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and helped her up, "Kagome, I let you do this because I trusted you to protect her, I don't blame you."

Kagome's lips formed into a smile, "Thank you Inuyasha."

Aoi glared at them, "I believe you've forgotten the reason you are here," she turned to Naoke, "be a dear and finish your mommy and daddy off, she now knows the truth, though not in her conscious mind, but enough to corrupt her into hating you."

Inuyasha growled and balled his fists again as the two turned their attention back to their daughter.

"Oh and I have a gift for you Naoke," Aoi told her. A thin sword materialized in her hand, "I hope you like it and use it to destroy this half demon that started this whole mess, it's just as we talked about, they deceived you, they're nothing to you now," she tossed the sword to Naoke and Naoke caught it in her hand.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have another mommy and daddy to destroy," Aoi said with a happy smile.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha said raised his sword, but Naoke brought her blade upward against his, stopping him immediately. Naoke scowled up at Inuyasha, as if daring him to move.

"Naoke," Kagome said worried, this was not how she wanted her to meet her father if she had the chance.

Aoi gave one last wave before disappearing.

"What are you doing here again," Miroku seethed.

"Oh, aren't you happy to see me?" Aoi asked sarcastically as she walked up to the cell. She stared down Miroku, threatening him just by her expression before glancing at Sango who sat rested by the back wall, keeping her eyes on the one who put them there cautiously. Aoi snarled, "Which one of you should I kill first? Or better yet, how?"

Aoi grabbed her temples for a second as in pain then bellowed with rage, "That brat," she said. Miroku looked back at Sango with a confused frown, Sango wore a similar look.

Aoi composed herself with a smile, "No matter, when I kill you all, it won't matter anyway."

"How about I make it fare, I'm in a giving mood today," Aoi started looking at the two, "Who thinks they can defeat me in a battle."

Miroku glared at her, "If it's a battle you want, I'm ready."

Sango went up behind him, "Miroku be careful."

Aoi raised the staff and the bars vanished. Miroku walked towards her. Sango began to follow, but Aoi raised the staff again and the bars reformed, "Don't you know it's unfair to have two against one," she then shot another electric spiritual ball and shot it at Sango. Sango got pushed to the far wall and her back smacked into it with a thud before slumping to the floor.

Miroku turned, "Sango," he said full of concern.

A wave of slight pain ran through Aoi's body and she froze with confusion. Miroku turned back to her with a frown and noticed her sudden stop. She stared at Sango in thought, 'Could it be…?'

Miroku looked at her curiously, something weird was going on. He also noticed that she was looking at Sango, "Hey are we going to battle or what?"

Aoi sneered at him before raising his staff at him, "Are you going to protect mommy and baby?" she teased.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she watched helpless while Naoke tried slicing Inuyasha with her sword, Inuyasha had no choice, but to block her attacks.

"Kagome stay back," Inuyasha warned, knowing Naoke probably was under order to kill Kagome too.

Inuyasha frowned as he blocked hit after hit, he would never hurt his daughter, but perhaps there was a way to subdue her.

A/N: alright, sorry it's been a while since I've updated, hope this chapter made up for it, so how is the story so far? So tell me who's worse Naraku or Aoi, lol.


	10. Naoke's Anger

A/N: to InuYashaFreak's question- yes Sango is pregnant, she told Kagome that a few chapters back.

Chapter 10: Naoke's Anger

The sound of two swords hitting one another rang through Kagome's ears as she watched her daughter try to kill her own father.

"Naoke, please stop," she cried.

Naoke did, but only to throw Inuyasha off guard. She quickly raised her blade and skillfully cut through the air, grazing Inuyasha's shoulder in the process. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder in anger, but he quickly remembered that it was his daughter and that she was under Aoi's control.

Naoke stared at Inuyasha with a frown; all she knew was her mission now. Aoi had turned her into a soulless puppet.

Miroku grabbed a long stick nearby and blocked Aoi's attack with his own staff. No matter his efforts, Miroku finally got knocked aside by the staff. Aoi laughed.

Sango ran up to the bars, "Miroku," she said, hoping he was ok.

"Oh be quiet," Aoi ordered shooting another blast at Sango in anger. Sango remained where she was this time, but doubled over in pain. Aoi let out a short scream in anger, and then sneered at Sango.

Miroku noticed this as he pulled himself up, 'Is Aoi really…?'

Aoi quickly recovered, though furious. She raised the staff and yelled, "Let's have some real fun."

The hut completely disappeared along with everything in it, including the bars dividing Sango from Miroku and Aoi.

Miroku ran to Sango's side and helped her up, "Are you ok?" he asked. Sango simply nodded her answer.

Both looked up to see Aoi floating in front of them.

"This party is just getting started," she smiled evilly as she raised Miroku's staff.

Two holes formed beneath Miroku and Sango. They fell through them, barely having time to scream before the holes disappeared with them.

Aoi chuckled before escaping through a portal.

Miroku and Sango dropped from nowhere and landed a little ways from Inuyasha and Naoke who were still blocking back and forth.

"Miroku, Sango," Kagome called both relieved and worried.

Aoi appeared from her portal close to where the other two landed as they got up.

"Naoke dear, I need you to kill your mommy, you know she did lie to you over and over again, how does that make you feel?" Aoi said. Naoke stopped and turned to face her mother.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled as he glared at Aoi. Aoi just let out another satisfied chuckle.

For a moment Kagome could see the real Naoke in her eyes though she was starring at her with rage. But Kagome could also see pain in her light colored eyes. Then Naoke's eyes glazed over and she ran towards Kagome, her sword held high.

Kagome gasped.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled starting to stop Naoke. With a wave of Miroku's staff, vines escaped underground and wrapped themselves around Inuyasha's wrists and feet, stopping him.

More vines rose and did the same around Miroku and Sango's wrists and feet.

"No, no, no, wait your turn," Aoi told them coyly.

"Naoke, please don't do this," Kagome begged, "please, we can talk about this, I messed up, I know that now."

Naoke snarled at her and whipped the sword through the air, slicing Kagome's arm as a warning that she wasn't herself.

"Kagome," yelled Inuyasha, struggling against the vines. Aoi smiled at the scene.

Kagome grabbed her arm and winced at the pain, "I only wanted to protect you, I never wanted to hurt you."

Naoke's eyes fought back the urge to kill her mother, closing her eyes and fighting it.

Aoi frowned, "Come on Naoke, she lied about your father, she lied every time you came to her for answers, don't deny it, kill her," Aoi rose into the air, "kill her and give me tainted blood."

Miroku stared at Aoi in thought since he couldn't go anywhere, 'What does she mean by tainted blood? Does she plan to gain powers from others corrupted actions like Naraku? Who is this Aoi anyway?'

A/N: ok, sorry guys, but I'm going to cut it off here for this chapter, I know it's short, sorry, but please review and I will try on the next chapter asap.


	11. Other Half

Chapter 11- Other Half

Drops of blood fell to the ground as Naoke stood there with her blood stained sword. This time Kagome's shoulder on the other arm was bleeding from a wound. Off a ways where the others stood having to watch, Inuyasha began to greet his teeth and let out a low frustrated growl, this was driving him crazy.

Aoi had sent vines to wrap around Kagome's feet and wrists as well so Naoke could finish what she started.

"Come on Naoke, your mother deserves what she gets, she done you wrong," Aoi said.

Naoke glared at her mother with her glazed over eyes, Aoi was right. Kagome held onto her injured shoulder and looked at her daughter with a pleading expression.

"Please don't do this, I know you can hear me."

Naoke shook her head and her eyes went back to normal, "You lied to me," she yelled at Kagome, "You knew all along and you never told me, how can I ever trust you again?" she cried.

Aoi smiled wickedly as she felt power race through her veins, "It's working, come on Naoke, finish her off, show your mommy how it really made you feel."

Naoke's eyes changed and she raised her sword and pointed it right at Kagome's middle to finish her off.

Kagome slowly looked down, she could feel the tip of the sword against her. She looked back at Naoke, silently pleading for her to stop.

"NO," Inuyasha yelled trying to break free again.

Miroku looked up at Aoi desperately, "Who are you, please tell me."

Aoi sneered down at Miroku as she floated in mid air. Then a voice rang through Aoi's ears, crying out for help. Aoi grabbed her head in anger, "Stop it."

Miroku frowned, "Can you hear me?" he said getting some idea of what was going on.

While Aoi was occupied, Naoke come out of her trance all together, "Mother," she said removing the sword from in front of Kagome's abdomen and about to cut the vines to set her free.

"No," said Aoi regaining strength and pointing the staff at Naoke, but something was trying to hold her back. A voice inside her screamed, "No please don't."

Full of anger, Aoi lowered herself and went over to Sango. She held out her hand in front of her stomach with a furious expression, "Don't make me kill you," she warned as she looked down at her new target.

"Stop it," Miroku ordered.

Sango looked at Aoi frightened at what she might do. The voice stopped in her head and Aoi smiled, "Good girl."

'What the heck is going on?' asked Inuyasha to himself.

"Naoke do it, she wasn't there for you like she should have been," Aoi yelled snarling as she rose into the air again.

Quicker than Naoke could control herself, she pushed the sword into her mother's abdomen. As soon as she did she came out of the trance again.

"Mother," she said starting to cry, "NO!"

"My powers are returning," Aoi said with a huge smile as she floated higher into the air with even more power surging through her.

Naoke took this time to use the sword to cut the vines and when she did her mother dropped to her knees. Naoke bent down to her level, "Mother I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Naoke," Kagome could only manage before collapsing to the ground.

Naoke began to cry harder as she could hear her father scream her mother's name.

"Naoke," a voice called, "use this and hurry."

Confused Naoke looked around. Then something fell into her hands, it was a little pouch.

"It's not much," the voice said, "but it should save Kagome, hurry and pour it into her wound."

Naoke frowned confused, but was willing to do anything. She started to open it.

"NO!" Aoi screamed and used the staff to throw Naoke away from Kagome, the pouch falling between them in the process.

Aoi raised the staff to finish the pouch off too, but she froze, "What's going on?"

The sword Naoke had started to glow pink and move in the air over to Inuyasha. It positioned itself to cut through the vines.

"STOP IT!" Aoi ordered, but it was no use.

The vines were cut from Inuyasha and he ran to Kagome. Aoi was very angry now. She turned to Sango and used a full force attack at her causing the vines to break and send her several yards backwards.

"Sango," Miroku cried with worry in his eyes.

Aoi looked in pain, but raised the staff, "I don't need your power anymore."

Miroku frowned up at Aoi, what was she talking about?

Inuyasha ran to get the pouch and scooted over to Kagome where he opened the pouch quickly and poured the powdery contents into Kagome's wound.

"Stupid monk," Aoi said in rage as she lifted her hand and caused Miroku to be thrown from his vines as well, "if it wasn't for you and that demon slayer," Aoi started greeting her teeth, "I wouldn't have this annoying problem."

She floated higher into the air so that she was in the middle of everyone, raised the staff and said, "Now I'll get rid of you once and for all."

The staff pulsated and electricity sparked from it.

Kagome had come to and Inuyasha gave her a glad smile. Kagome made her way to Naoke who was still unconscious and laid her across her lap. Inuyasha gazed down at their daughter, hoping she would be ok. They both then looked up to see what Aoi was up to now.

Then someone fell from Aoi, a girl who wore the same clothes as Aoi did to lure Naoke into trusting her, the blue kimono.

Miroku gasped as he realized what was going on, he knew something fishy was going on. He looked over to Sango and noticed that she was just coming to herself.

Aoi raised the staff, forgetting about its powers, "Now I'll kill you," she told her though the girl clearly had fainted. But nothing happened.

"Stupid staff," she said, "fine I don't need it anyway, it was just a luxury." She tossed the staff aside and raised her hands with a satisfied smile.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Aoi smirked, "I must say thank you for allowing me to use your body and powers for my mission," she laughed.

She sent a huge bluish ball of power at the girl, but just as it almost got to her, Miroku, staff in hand, stood protectively in front of the girl with a force field surrounding them both. Miroku gave Aoi a challenging expression, daring her to hurt this girl. It was all clear to him now.

A/N: sorry for the delay, please review.


	12. Mystery Solved

Chapter 12- Mystery Solved

"So you want to play do you," Aoi said floating to the ground, "Fine, now that I have my powers back."

Mirouku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome watched surprised at Aoi. Aoi's hands were turning into huge claws and she began to grow in form. She began taking the shape of a lizard which ended in a mighty tail. Her face changed into a snout which her two brilliantly blue eyes rested upon. To complete her transformation, wings shot out from her back and flapped to her sides with awaited freedom.

She had changed into a rusty colored dragon which snapped threateningly and growled.

"Aoi's true form," Miroku whispered to himself.

Aoi turned to Inuyasha and Kagome and decided to start with them. Inuyasha's frowned as he readied his sword in front of him, standing protectively in front of his family.

"I'll rip you to shreds you ugly beast," Inuyasha said glaring down his rival. He lifted up his sword just as Aoi was almost to them, "Wind Sc…"

"Huh?!"

Inuyasha looked up to see that Aoi had flown into the sky. Aoi threw back her head.

"Oh no," Inuyasha said, quickly covering Kagome and Naoke with his body, having no time to get out of the way. From Aoi's mouth came a line of fire which hit Inuyasha in the back.

Aoi threw back her head again, but this time with a victory growl.

"I think not," Inuyasha said standing back in front of Kagome and Naoke and readying himself for another attack.

Aoi snarled as she glared down at Inuyasha. Flapping her wings, she dove straight towards the ground at the half demon.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, then as quickly as he could, scooped Kagome and Naoke in his arms and leapt out of the way of the coming dragon.

Aoi touched ground and did a sharp turn at her enemies, snarling in rage.

Aoi ran towards them, hoping to kill Inuyasha once and for all. When she got to him, she began snapping violently. Inuyasha quickly dodged all her attempts.

Beside Miroku, the girl in the blue kimono slowly opened her eyes weakly and saw the battle ahead.

Sweat began to pour off of Inuyasha's forehead, finding it more difficult to dodge Aoi's attacks which she delivered one after the other.

Kagome watched worriedly.

'I won't be able to use my wind scar and she's moving around too fast to attack her without her getting me,' Inuyasha thought mentally, knowing he couldn't jump around forever.

Miroku looked over and saw the girl trying to sit up, it was obvious she was in pain. Finally she managed to get onto her knees, breathing heavily as she focused on Aoi.

Miroku frowned wondering what she was trying to do.

The girl slowly brought her hand in front of her, holding only her index finger and middle finger towards the sky. The girl shut her eyes tightly.

'Please,' she begged mentally, 'give me the strength to help, give me the strength of my father, grandfather and all those before them.'

She concentrated hard, keeping her eyes closed.

'Please.'

Suddenly Aoi stopped in her tracks, confused. She looked behind her as her back legs seemed to glue to the ground. This made Aoi very angry and she tossed her massive head from side to side and began trying to break away from the invisible hold, digging her front claws in the ground and pulling.

The girl in the blue kimono began to shake and sweat, but didn't break her concentration.

Miroku began to get worried.

Aoi finally managed to break the hold some and claw furiously at Inuyasha, hoping to strike him.

Inuyasha seemed to be in awe about what was going on.

Miroku turned to his half dog demon friend, "Inuyasha," he yelled, "hurry and use Tesaiga."

"Right," Inuyasha nodding and turning back to Aoi.

Aoi still tried with all her might and was just about ready to pounce on Inuyasha.

"Hurry," Miroku ordered looking over at the poor condition of the girl.

Aoi snapped one last time before Inuyasha raised his sword and shouted, "Wind Scar."

Aoi let out a painful growl as the wind scar devoured her, leaving nothing behind.

The girl began to faint and Miroku quickly caught her. Inuyasha went back to Kagome's side to check on Naoke and Sango went over to Miroku and the girl.

It was about an hour before the young girl opened her brown eyes to see Miroku and Sango looking down at her. She glanced over to see Inuyasha and Kagome waiting for Naoke to revive. The girl rose up quickly in a sitting position, remembering what happened.

"Where's Aoi?" she asked panicky.

"Don't worry, she's gone. You were very brave," said Miroku.

The girl simply nodded her thanks. She looked from Miroku to Sango.

"Who are you?" Sango asked.

The girl stared at the ground as if debating to tell her, "I'm your daughter."

Miroku smiled, he had some sneaking suspicion of her identity. He looked over to see Sango's shocked expression.

"What?" was all Sango said in reply.

"It's kind of a long story," the girl told them chuckling slightly as she looked back at Inuyasha, Kagome and Naoke.

She looked back at her parents and knew they deserved some sort of an explanation.

She let out a deep breath before beginning, "Well I guess it all started fifteen years from now, Aoi was a powerful demon in my time, she spent most of my lifetime gaining power until one day she attacked, we didn't really know why, but father said that it was because we would stand in her way of ultimate power.

I mean with all of us having spiritual powers and learning to fight demons and of course our friends, Inuyasha who is powerful for a half demon and when Naoke realized her own strength, we could have all wiped her out, but she wanted to build an army and knew she couldn't risk us coming after her, so she got demons together as many as possible and killed my family, our friends, I was the only one left, I still don't know why, but I had to do something, I found out this way I could travel back before all this happened,"

She looked down at Sango's stomach, "before I was born."

" I thought maybe I could stop it from happening, possibly warn my past family of her, but she found out and followed me here, we battled, I barely came out alive, but something happened, I got this weird feeling and before I knew it I realized I had this power,"

Miroku frowned, "What kind of power?"

"I don't know, I was able to take Aoi's powers away, but then it got all blurry and all I remember is her taking control of my body and she imprisoned me inside of her to use my powers, mainly so she could use the staff because only a relative can use it, with it she could use my powers through it and reclaim her own, but only by doing something horrible like tainting Naoke's feelings with hatred could Aoi return to her full strength, we were lucky, if I hadn't used all that stregth to bind her, Inuyasha probably couldn't have used the wind scar, he couldn't in the future."

The girl lowered her head, "I'm sorry I messed up."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Well I'm proud of you."

The girl looked up at her father and smiled.

Sango took in a deep breath, "So that's why when I got hurt…"

The girl nodded, "Aoi could feel it, I could feel it too."

The girl looked over to see Naoke waking up, "But I do have to go, the future needs me, besides, it would be nice to get Kagome to use her special remedies from her time to treat me when I get back, even binding a powerful demon like Aoi was difficult, I can't wait to be able to control my spiritual powers."

Sango nodded with a sad kind of smile, "I'm sure you will done fine, by the way, what is your name?"

Her daughter smiled with a small laugh, "I think I will leave it up to you two to decide that one," she said coyly.

"Take care mother, father," the girl told them before getting up and closing her eyes. She held her hands together and

Before they knew it, the girl vanished. Miroku and Sango looked at each other proudly.

"Naoke," Kagome smiled as she saw her daughter waking.

"Mom," she said as her vision focused. Inuyasha helped her up and Naoke hugged her mother.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Kagome said.

"What happened?"

Kagome explained everything.

Naoke gasped, "Did I hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm ok."

Naoke looked over at Inuyasha, confused.

"Naoke, I know that you've been feeling that I've let you down, and I'm really sorry, but I would like to make it up to you," Kagome told her.

Naoke frowned, even more confused.

Kagome sighed, "This is your father, Inuyasha."

Naoke turned her head to Inuyasha, looking at him skeptically, was she in some sort of weird dream?

"My father?"

"Mmm hmm, you remember that well that you went in?"

"I think so," Naoke answered, it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Well about fourteen years ago I went inside that well and it brought me here, this is Japan, but five hundred years in the past, the Feudal Era."

Naoke's eyes widened as she looked from her mother to the strange looking man.

Kagome began explaining everything. Demons, half demons, sacred jewel, Naraku, spiritual powers, demon slayers, it was all making Naoke's head spin.

"I should have told you all of this," Kagome finished.

"Is all this for real?" Naoke questioned.

Kagome chuckled, "Of course it's for real," Inuyasha said only slightly rough, "Don't I seem real to you?"

Naoke cocked her head to the side. She then hesitantly reached up and felt of Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha looked a little annoyed, just like her mother, going straight for the ears.

"Wow," Naoke replied, "this is so cool."

Naoke looked down at Inuyasha's sword, "So if I'm your daughter, you can teach me to use that cool sword."

"Um, no," Inuyasha said placing his hands protectively over the sword.

"Naoke, I hope you're not too mad, I did all of this to protect you, I was afraid if you knew about this place you would come here and get hurt by some really bad demon," Kagome explained.

Naoke looked down in thought. Kagome lifted her chin so that Naoke looked straight at her, "But I should have trusted you more."

Naoke smiled then hugged her mom again. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and he smiled back.

Naoke pulled apart, "I want to know all about where I come from," she said mostly at Inuyasha, "I've missed so much, do you think you could give me a piggy back ride back?"

Kagome looked surprised at her daughter though she smiled, she was seeing a whole knew happier side of her.

"A piggy what?" Inuyasha asked with one eyebrow raised.

Naoke laughed, "You know, ride on your back."

Inuyasha looked at her weirdly, but rolled his eyes, "Fine, if you really want."

"Cool, I've never rode a half demon before," she joked jumping on his back.

Inuyasha stood with a little grunt.

"Your father's a little sensitive about being a half demon," Kagome told her.

"Why?" Naoke smiled then gave him a hug around his neck, "I think he's awesome."

Kagome smiled overjoyed at Inuyasha, this was exactly what she always wanted.

Inuyasha hid his face from her though, he felt teary-eyed over his daughter's words, but tried his best to mask it.

Miroku and Sango went up to the others, happy to see the scene before them.

"What happened to that girl," Kagome asked.

Miroku explained to them what had happened and who she really was.

"Wow, your daughter, how do you feel about that," Kagome asked.

Sango smiled and decided to answer, "Very lucky."

Kagome nodded.

A/N: sorry it's been so long since I updated, I hope you liked this chapter and that everything was explained, please review and I'll try to update asap, I think they'll be about 2 more chapters to this story.

and please r&r my newest stories 'pills' and 'swimming' thanks;)


	13. The Letter

Chapter 13: The Letter

Naoke wrote quickly with a huge smile on her face. Her life had suddenly took a dramatic turn and for the first time in a long time she felt she could come to her mother whenever she wanted with questions and knew she would answer them. Another wonderful thing about all of it, was that she got to share something so amazing and exciting with her mother.

She was so happy to know who her father was and where she came from that she wanted to tell everyone about it. Kagome of course warned her that it was a family secret, so Naoke decided to share her joy with her family. When she was finished with what she was writing she put the paper into an envelope, hurried downstairs and stuck the envelope in the mailbox.

She stood there with a smile for a few seconds before going back in the house. A couple of days later a black haired college student who looked similar to Kagome checked to see if he had any mail. The only thing he had received was a letter. He smiled down at it as he recognized his niece's name. He went inside his dorm room and sat down on his bed. He began reading the letter.

Dear Uncle Souta,

   'I hope you are having a good time at college. I just found out something so exciting and had to tell you. I'm part demon!...

As Souta read this his expression grew curious, a little concerned with a half smile.

'Oh so much has happened. I went into the well and a demon kidnapped me. Of course mom came to save me and dad too! The demon kidnapped uncle Miroku and aunt Sango too. Oh yeah, hehe, I just call them that, but don't worry, you're still the number one uncle.'

Souta chuckled at this.

'Anyway, somehow all of us was there with the demon, her name was Aoi. She put me under a spell and tried to get me to kill mom, but don't worry everyone's ok now. My dad, Inuyasha, they call him, finally killed Aoi, with the help of Miroku and Sango's daughter, so I was told, I was out of it. The really cool part though is when I woke up. Mom told me the truth, that Inuyasha is my real father.

I know everyone, even you, was keeping it from me to protect me, but I'm not mad anymore. I'm just happy that I know my father now. I guess it's not too bad being part demon either, although I'm still trying to get used to it. It is kind of weird and cool at the same time. I still have a lot to learn though.

I just hope I don't mess up with all my training if I decide to do it. Oh yeah, mom agreed that I can take lessons from my dad to control my powers, if I have any. I'm not really sure yet. Since mom, what was it she said, oh yeah, purified me and turned me human when I was a baby; she gave me the option to be demon if I want. I guess she was always worried that I might find out if I started using powers one day, haha, guess so. I haven't made up my mind for sure if I want to be part demon; I've gotten so used to being a human. If I do then dad, still getting used to saying that too, will teach me how to control my powers.

In any case I'm really happy now, you know more than before. Grams and mom are doing great so you don't have to worry about them either. Well I guess I should let you get back to your studies. Write me back if it's not too much trouble.

Oh yeah, I'm not totally sure, but I think something's going on between mom and dad, like some sort of reunion since they had to be so secretive, but I'm not stupid I know what's really going on. Guess it would be cool to have them back together.

                                                                         Your best and only niece,

                                                                                             Noake

Souta smiled as he finished reading. He was so glad that Naoke knew everything now. He hated having to keep it all from her, but seeing as it was his sister's daughter and not his, he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't blame his sister too much though. She was a wonderful mother who just wanted her daughter safe. Souta folded the letter and put it somewhere no one else could find it. It looked like everything was going good at home.

A/N: sorry it's so short, I just wanted to put a chapter in about Naoke and Souta's relationship because I know I haven't since now and I wanted to explain to everyone why Naoke never had powers and was so 'normal', anyway, please review and the next chapter might just be the last one to tie everything together.


	14. Naoke's Father

Chapter 14: Naoke's Father

"So how are you getting along with your dad?" Emi asked as her and Naoke walked down the street.

"Pretty good, I think we're both still adjusting to the whole thing, but it's cool," Naoke answered happily, her hands grasping the straps of her bag that she carried on her back.

"And let me guess, I still can't meet him," said Emi with a knowing glance.

Naoke turned around and started walking backwards, "He's really not into seeing people, it's this weird thing he has going."

Suddenly Naoke felt her bumping into someone as they approached Naoke's place. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing there looking down at her with a curious look, the blue cap that Kagome still made him where in her era resting on top of his head.

"Weird thing?" Inuyasha repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Naoke gave her father a guilty smile and laughed nervously.

"Is this your dad?" Emi asked.

"Uh yeah," Naoke nodded.

"Cool," Emi said, taking in his odd appearance.

"This is my friend, Emi and this is my dad Inuyasha," Naoke introduced.

"'Sup," replied Inuyasha.

"So are you here for you know what?" Naoke asked with a happy grin, almost forgetting her friend was right behind her.

Inuyasha figured she was talking about her embracing the part inside that was taking from her when she was a baby, "Aren't you a little too excited about that?" Inuyasha asked still looking at her like she had lost her mind.

Naoke shook her head, still smiling.

"Is this like a private family thing?" asked Emi getting the feeling she was missing something huge.

"Uh yeah, kind of a family spiritual thing," Naoke said looking at her friend innocently, hoping she would buy it.

"O…k, whatever you say."

Naoke laughed a little.

"Actually…." Inuyasha started.

"Naoke," she heard her mother call from the top of the stairs.

Inuyasha, Naoke and Emi all looked up to see Kagome at the top.

"We need to get going, it's time," Kagome gave her daughter a small smile.

Naoke's smile grew as she realized what she was talking about.

"Feh, WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome, not liking that he got interrupted.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha causing him to shut up very quickly.

"Well I really have to go," Naoke told Emi and running with the idea, "You know family stuff."

"Ok," Emi turned to leave, still a bit confused, "see ya later Naoke," she said waving as she left.

Naoke ran up the stairs excitedly. It seemed like forever, but the time had finally come. It was truly a day to celebrate, because something wonderful was happening.

A/N: I know, I said this was the last chapter, sorry, but I just wanted to stop it here, lol, I'm mean like that. Anyway, next chapter will definitely be the last one and I'm really considering on a sequel, what do you guys think?


	15. Conclusion

Chapter 15: Conclusion

Miroku rubbed a wet cloth across Sango's forehead slowly, wiping the remaining sweat from her brow. The tired demon slayer let out a deep breath. She had finally finished one of her most difficult tasks, bringing another child into the world.

Miroku kissed his wife on the head as Kaede prepared the baby to be handed to her mother. Miroku had just come back from waiting for his child to be born with his other children who were all now waiting at a local villager's hut. As Kaede cleaned the infant, it let out its first cries making the proud mother smile.

"Ye did very well Sango," Kaede praised as she went over to the parents of the child she now cradled. Sango was unable to keep her eyes off of her beautiful new baby.

Carefully, Kaede sat the baby in Sango's arms with a congratulating smile. Sango gazed down at the precious bundle, her eyes glimmering with tears, a soft glow in her smile.

So this was the child that would grow to be that wonderful girl they met about seven months ago?

They heard a soft knock on the door and Naoke popping her head in the doorway. Her face lit up at the sight she saw.

"Um, can we come in?" she asked making sure it was ok first.

"Mmm hmm," Sango nodded unable to stop smiling, though you could see the tiredness in her eyes as well.

Naoke quietly made her way inside followed by her parents and Shippo who they met at the well coming through.

Shippo was probably one of Naoke's favorite things about the feudal era aside from her father. She always loved foxes and found Shippo so cute and friendly.

Naoke wanted to be the first to hold the baby, after Miroku of course.

"Wow," Naoke said holding the baby carefully in her arms, "She's so little."

Naoke loved her right from the start and it seemed that she did too. She had quieted down as soon as Naoke held her and instead stared straight up at her.

"I think she likes you," Sango told her happily.

"I like her too," Naoke replied handing her to Kagome.

"So what is her name?" Shippo asked as Kagome began cooing at the infant.

"We're not sure yet, we haven't decided," Sango answered.

"Congratulations you two," spoke Kagome, holding the new baby's fingers which were tiny in her grasp. She had forgotten how it felt to hold a baby, it was amazing.

Inuyasha noticed the smile on Kagome's face and he smiled in return.

Kagome returned Sango's baby back to her as Sango said, "I just keep thinking about when we met her, I want her to have a really good name."

Kagome nodded, understanding.

Kagome looked over at Naoke who was smiling at the newest arrival.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, "how about we let them have some time alone with their whole family and we do the same," she gave him a hinting look.

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha said, somewhat surprised.

Naoke looked from her parents, wondering what was going on.

Kagome gave Miroku and Sango one last smile before happily getting up.

Shippo glanced at Inuyasha, Kagome and Naoke. He used to love being around Kagome and Inuyasha, but lately he started feeling distant from them because he wanted to give them time as a family.

"I think I will stay here with Miroku and Sango, if that's ok," he looked at his friends for permission.

"Of course it's ok Shippo," Sango told him, "We're happy to have you here."

This made Shippo very happy.

Kagome looked down at Naoke who was still sitting down, "Ok, let's go Naoke."

Naoke wanted to stay and watch the baby sleep, but she smiled up at her mother and nodded. She jumped up, similar to how her mother did and waved goodbye to her 'aunt,' 'uncle' and Shippo before leaving with her parents.

"What are we doing out here," asked Naoke as they came to a clearing outside of the village.

Kagome turned to Naoke, "Are you sure you want to become a demon like Inuyasha?"

Naoke was surprised to be asked such a thing all of a sudden. She looked over at her father.

"Yeah, it's not as great as it seems, people don't except you like they would if you were just a human or just a demon," Inuyasha put in.

"But if you do decide this, people in our era won't be able to know you're part demon, we can cover that up," Kagome explained, mainly talking about ears.

Naoke looked around, but smiled, "I'm sure, it's part of who I am, I know that now and I've accepted it."

Inuyasha half smiled at his daughter with a small chuckle, "If you're sure," he said shrugging.

Naoke looked at her mother and lifted her head proudly, then nodded.

Kagome smiled, somewhat proud herself. Kagome reached in her bag and pulled a bottle from it then handed it to Naoke.

"Kaede and I prepared it together, it's pretty strong," she said handing it to her daughter. Naoke took a quick whiff of the concoction which smelled mostly of herbs.

She paused, "Mom…"

"Yes."

"What is it like to be a priestess?"

Inuyasha grumbled, "Are you going to change your mind?"

"No…I was just curious, that's all."

Kagome smiled, "Well I like helping people and I didn't really have much of a choice, I was kind of born with those spiritual powers, since I was the reincarnation of Kikyo," as she said the last few words she looked over at Inuyasha with a daring look.

Naoke giggled, she was told all about what happened with Inuyasha, Kikyo and her mother.

She then got serious, "What if I'm supposed to help people like you?"

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes.

Kagome looked straight into her daughter's eyes and asked, "What do you really want?"

Naoke looked at both her parents then confidently replied, "I want to be part demon," she couldn't explain it, it just felt right to her, after all those years of wondering what her father was and who he was. It was just something she secretly always wanted, to reclaim her true destiny.

She took the bottle and drunk all the contents from it. She stood there, still, trying to find any differences.

"Take my hands," Kagome said, holding out her hands in front of her.

Naoke looked at her confused, but did what she was told and rested her palms on top of her mother's. Kagome closed her eyes. Naoke looked over at Inuyasha, who just shrugged.

Naoke looked around and finally understanding closed her eyes as well.

A sudden wind blew through both mother and daughter's hair as a pinkish glow surrounded the two. Inuyasha stood back, keeping his eyes closely on his family.

Naoke could feel a certain energy racing through her body, it began making her feel weird. Despite the feeling though, she didn't waver.

Then all seemed calm and the two opened their eyes.

"How do you feel?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"Not really different, but…" she stopped and sniffed the air, "I smell something."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"I think I smell you," she looked at her father and went over to him, still sniffing the air.

"It is you."

Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but you could tell he was a little amused, "Alright knock it off."

"Wow, my smell is really powerful."

"You'll get used to that," Inuyasha told her, chuckling in spite of himself.

Naoke's eyes widened, "So demons have powers, can you show me mine now?"

"Feh, sure."

Kagome could tell this was secretly what Inuyasha always wanted, a chance to get to be with his daughter and share something with her, it made her very happy and extremely proud to have them.

Later that day, Kagome sat on a hill top looking at a wonderful sight down below the hill.

"Like this," she heard Naoke say as she held out her hand which now had slightly longer fingernails extended from her fingers. She watched as Inuyasha swept the air with his claw, apparently showing her his Iron Reaver technique.

Kagome smiled warmly.

Suddenly, someone sat down beside her. Kagome looked over and saw Sango, holding her newborn securely in her arms.

"Hey, I thought you was resting," Kagome said.

"I was, but it can be hard with six other children running around."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah."

"So how's everything with Naoke?" Sango asked smiling at her own daughter as the infant yawned cutely.

"Good, I've never seen her so happy," Kagome told her, wanting to cry from all the happiness she felt, "all the time I tried protecting her from all the demons that could hurt her so I could give her a better life and she's taught me that she can have a better life here, where she belongs, I can't keep her from her destiny, just like no one could me when I was younger."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, but I think you did give her a better life Kagome…"

Kagome looked from her daughter, who was slicing the air with her hand and laughing, to Sango, "What do you mean?"

"Up until now, Naoke was never ready to deal with demons and learning she could travel to the past, you gave her a life that she needed, despite what she would have said about needing her father, she needed you more, she doesn't understand the power of a mother like we do, but she now needs both of you to carry out her destined future, wherever it takes her," Sango smiled at Kagome and Kagome did the same.

"Thanks Sango," she looked back at Inuyasha and Naoke wondering what her destiny truly was. She then looked down and put a hand on her stomach with a small smile. Whatever Naoke's destiny was her and Inuyasha would see her through it as a family. That's what parents always wanted for their children after all…

A better life.

THE END

A/N: wow, I finished it. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. I really want to make a sequel about Naoke coming into her demonic powers, if any one has any ideas for it or requests please let me know;)

And again thanks for all the reviews and support!

DemonSlayerPrincess


	16. The Real Conclusion

Chapter 16: The Real Conclusion

Sango smiled down at her daughter who wasn't even a day old. She and Miroku had finally given her the name Akira and Sango couldn't get enough of her, from holding her to just gazing down at her. She loved all her children and bringing a new one into the world was just as precious as the day she gave birth to her first child.

As Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome taken all the kids to give Sango some time to herself with her new daughter, she had some much wanted time to get to know the special bundle she held, it might not have meant something to them, but it was her way of welcoming her to the world outside her womb.

"Akira is so adorable, I wanted to stay and hold her some more," Naoke said as she and Shippo played with the smaller children and their toys by the stream while the oldest ones played in the stream.

Miroku could understand, but said, "Yes, but we do need to give Sango some time alone, it's something she does with all her children after they are born, a way of greeting them, you could say."

Naoke nodded, "I guess so."

Kagome, who had the youngest boy, Hisashi on her lap, smiled at Naoke, "When you were born, I didn't want to let you go."

Inuyasha snorted, remembering that day clearly, "I was lucky to get to hold you."

Naoke laughed, it was nice to hear stories about when she was younger and with her father. Though she had lost years apart from him, she had a feeling she was going to get to have a lot of time learning from him now, and that made her smile grow even wider.

A/N: so this is officially the last chapter, and good news, I already have the first chapter to the sequel completed, yay! I wanted to put it up after I get some reviews on the last chapter, so that I know if I should still bother putting the sequel up, so please let me know:)


End file.
